The Rise and Rise of Lucy Weasley
by untouchablerave
Summary: The Ministry of Magic has issued a "bring your kids to work day" over the summer and since Hermione has taken Hugo, and Rose is in her "grumpy teenager" phase, Ron feels compelled to take odd-ball of the family Lucy Weasley.
1. Prologue

**Prologue – **

Darkness was all that Lucy Weasley could see along with the faint smell of muggy smoke that filled her nostrils. She was awake, alive, but soon she could tell her eyes were closed.

She heard voices far off, and felt the ground thud with footsteps, the vibrations through the ground growing, making Lucy's head ache. She realised she was lying on hard earth, as she flitted in and out of consciousness. Lucy tried to stretch her eyes awake but her body felt limp and almost lifeless.

"Lucy!"

"Lucy?"

"LUCY!"

Slowly, Lucy's eyes began to open as she saw the horrified face of her Uncle Ron and Uncle Charlie leaning over her. Soon the vibrations continued as she vaguely saw a white shock of blonde hair making it's way through the muggy smoke.

"Is she okay? Is she alright?" Lysander asked.

"Lucy?" Ron asked again before her mind retreated once again into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – **

The sound of clipping heels was all that surrounded the small alleyway that led to the visitor's entrance of the Ministry of Magic. The sound of the drizzling rain was pattering against the stone pavement, no sign of sunshine or the clouds lifting. A tortured Lucy Weasley walked next to her uncle, Ron Weasley, her one length hair scraped back into a mid-ponytail on her head was dripping like a waterfall down her back, adding to her drenched robes. She gave her uncle the stink-eye and sniffed loudly, the pathetic fallacy was undeniable.

"I can't see why we couldn't just have taken the floo net?" Lucy asked, wiping drips from her forehead.

"Sorry, Lu," Ron shrugged, fumbling in his pocket for some tokens as they approached the red telephone box, "I don't trust the floo network, not since before you were born, dodgy thing, don't know where you'll end up! I remember Harry turning up in Knockturn Alley in our second year, before they tore it down that is,"

"But that'll be fun!" Lucy cried, "Adventure is the essence of our being," And Ron rolled his eyes.

"We were in dark times Lu," Ron told her as they entered the phone box, "You didn't know who was cursed or not, now, there's none of that. Thanks to The Order," Ron smiled at his niece.

"I wish I was there at the Battle of Hogwarts," Lucy pouted, "Think of all that stunning and disarming!" She mimicked swishing noises with her imaginary wands.

Ron chuckled to himself, "You're so like Ginny," and he pressed the button which took the phone box below the surface.

It was "take your child to work day" at the Ministry of Magic and since Hermione had taken Hugo to her department, and Rose was in one of her "grumpy teenager moods", Ron had taken upon the challenge of taking his niece Lucy as she always ranted and raved about being an Auror. Also, he had offered to taken her out of spite towards his brother Percy, who always made it clear who was the favourite out of his two daughters.

He didn't know whether Lucy was oblivious or not to this factor, but none the less, he made it his business to take her under his wing, treating her like his second daughter.

Lucy was a year younger than his own daughter Rose at the age of 15-years-old. Like Ron himself, Lucy had been sorted into Gryffindor house five years ago along with her cousins, Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Fred Jnr, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, James, Al and Lily. The house was flourishing with red-headed Weasleys and since Lucy's sister Molly had been sorted a few years ahead of her, sibling rivalry shouldn't have been an issue for the two Weasley girls.

Red-headed Lucy was a spitting image of her Aunt Ginny; her fiery, passionate nature had been inherited along with her attraction to danger. Ron looked down at his niece, freckles ablaze across her cheeks, her wizard robes starting to dry off.

"How are you finding Hogwarts?" Ron asked her, breaking the silence as they travelled underground.

Lucy wrinkled her nose, "It's alright, the dorm is pretty much full of us, Weasleys I mean! Dominique, Roxanne, Rose and Molly all stick together kind-of, Lily is in another dorm with the younger girls and then there's just me,"

Ron's heart broke a tiny bit as she began to look down-hearted, "Do you feel lonely?"

"Sometimes," Lucy shrugged, "I'm used to it though, Victorie is always off with Teddy, Louis and Hugo are always causing havoc in the common room, and Fred, James and Al are always playing bloody Quiddich,"

"Language," Ron reminded her, but Lucy took no notice of her uncle, she knew he wasn't serious.

"I'm glad I have Lysander, he sticks with me most of the time," Lucy half-smiled and looked up at Ron, "But he's in Ravenclaw so I always sneak out of the common room after hours so we can talk about Defence Against the Dark Arts,"

"Ah and how is Professor Malfoy?" Ron asked, laughing to himself, "I always knew he was going to get wound up working in a dead-end job. I bet he's kicking himself,"

"He's alright, grumpy old git but who can blame him?"

The silence resolved around them until Ron looked down at his niece with an inquisitive look in his eye.

"Who names their kid Lysander Scamander anyway?" Ron asked and Lucy bumped him with her hips.

"Who names their kid Scorpius Hyperion?

Ron looked ahead and considered the statement for a moment before concluding…

"Fair play," he agreed as the entrance to the Ministry for Magic opened.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – **

As Lucy stepped out onto the black marble flooring, she looked up into the ceiling that was covered with artificial charmed stars, much like the charm she had seen on the Hogwarts ceiling in her first year. The vertigo made her dizzy and she nearly fell over, only to be saved by a small wizard whom she thanked kindly.

She held onto the sleeve of Ron's shirt tightly as they made their way through the crowds of children and parents towards Ron's office. They crammed themselves into the tightly packed elevator and Lucy swore that every time she breathed the smell of B.O. and cheese filled her nostrils, so she tried to hold her nose the whole ride. Eventually, they arrived at Ron's office marked "Deputy Head, Auror Department." Lucy looked impressed at the polished plaque, look up at Ron; she smiled with a large toothy grin.

"Harry made me Deputy after he was made head by Kingsley, Kingsley recommended me to Harry himself to become Deputy, of course it was a no-brainer for Harry," Ron told his niece proudly.

Lucy ran to the opposite office to see if Harry had arrived yet, but she found an empty seat.

"Second honeymoon," Ron said with knitted brows, "Barmy if you ask me…"

"Is that why James, Al and Lily are at the Burrow?" Lucy asked.

"Yep, I'm surprised we're not all there over the summer, we may as well be and there are enough bedrooms since we extended it," Ron sorted through a few drawers and bought out some folders.

"Why did you extend the burrow, I thought it had always been like that?" Lucy looked at her uncle, curiously.

For a moment Ron looked sad has the memory resurfaced of his childhood home being burnt by Death Eaters when he was 17, "The burrow was involved in an arson fire, caused by Death Eaters, we spend at least two years at Bill's place, Shell Cottage, as we rebuilt it," Ron stopped for a moment and chuckled to himself, bemusing Lucy further, "Then Hermione managed to sway the Wizengamot and we got a bit more money than we should of," Ron smiled, "She can be a cheeky one,"

Lucy giggled, "You're well matched then," she replied.

Throughout the day, Lucy shadowed Ron tending to his daily tasks, sorting through files on dark wizards and their whereabouts, monitoring them on their activity since the Battle of Hogwarts. No dark wizard ever turns completely good again, and there will certainly be a handful trying to replicate Voldemort's success. Right now, Ron was keeping tabs on a small circle of dark wizards in Romania, who were looking at breaking into a dragon sanctuary and using the dragons to fly overseas to pick up more followers, as much of their work had been spread through word of mouth. Their aim was to infiltrate conglomerates such as Gringott's Bank and the Ministry of Magic as the UK had the most developed Wizard population in the world, this would be their key to global domination, using Voldemort's previous method.

While Ron was explaining this to a wide-eyed Lucy, Ron got out some pictures of the possible dark wizards and what they could look like. A man, 5 foot 6 inches, pale skinned, wispy brown hair and a scar across his left eye. Murdoch Maile and his female companion, Lyley Jackson had creates the 'Maile-Jackson Army' institute, more commonly known as Mae-Jack. Ron did not know the exact number of their followers as getting secret agents to Romania was complicated, although he was lucky to have an alliance in his brother, Charlie, who worked at the main branch of the dragon sanctuary in Romania, the one which Mae-Jack were likely to target.

"They could strike sooner than we think," Ron told Lucy, "But we're never 100% sure that they ever will. This is the problem with dark wizard forces, they're like a bomb that is waiting to go off, but you never know when,"

"So they could never attack and stay in hiding forever?" Lucy asked.

"Right, which is why it's important that we keep tabs on the colonies of dark wizards that are highly likely to try and make their way into the UK," Ron explained, "And these ones are slowly rising," Ron tapped to the pictures of the criminals.

Lucy gazed at the information for a moment, letting herself take it all in. She couldn't believe that these types of events happened in real life, she always thought that the stories Ron and Harry had told her and her cousins at Christmas had been an exaggeration of the truth to entertain the listeners, but she could see now that it was all true.

Bewildered that Ron didn't seem in the slightest bit scared, Lucy gulped and shivered at the thought of her grandparent's house bursting into flames.

"Lu?" Ron's soft voice bought her back to reality, "I haven't scared you have I?" he smiled tentatively.

"No," Lucy shook her head, "Just thinking, I'm seeing Ministry confidential files and Rose is stuck at home studying," Lucy's grin broke into a smile.

"Ah yes, about the files, don't tell your Dad will you?" Ron chuckled, "He would bloody kill me!"

The morning went relatively quickly until it time for lunch.

"Where do you fancy going for lunch? I'll take you anywhere, my treat," and at the thought of Ron's anecdote he had told her hours earlier, Lucy blurted out immediately –

"The Burrow!" She cried, almost too eagerly. Ron's brows became knitted as he looked at her suspiciously, "Just want to make sure it's all in once piece," She muttered, looking up at her Uncle, "– But only if we can apparate!"

"– You can't apparate, you're not old enough!" Ron laughed as they walked towards the exit of the department.

"Not me, you! Along-side apparition, c'mon, it's got to be great fun!" Lucy whined.

"No, I told your Dad I would look after you, and I don't trust apparating myself, let alone with you hanging off my arm!" Ron cried and Lucy looked down-hearted. Ron huffed at his niece's response and walked back to his office, pulling out some rope from inside the door, "Only if we do it my way!" He pointed his finger at her.

Moments later they were tied together by rope at the waist, Lucy looked disapprovingly at her Uncle, "You are so like Granddad!" she huffed as their bodies collapsed into a green puff of smoke, not to be seen by a blinking passer-by.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – **

Soon, Lucy found her feet as she fell to the ground a few meters away from the doorstep of the Burrow, with the rope still hanging from her waist. Ron, however, landed perfectly onto the doormat of his former home.

"You get the hang of it after all these years," Ron smiled, watching his niece pick herself up off the floor and join him on the mat as they began to untie themselves. The door was open and already Ron and Lucy could hear the sounds of children filling the halls and rooms as it had done a generation ago.

Molly Weasley Snr appeared, looking tired and slightly frail. Her once auburn hair had become wisped with grey strands and the bags under her eyes had fallen further as each year passed.

"Mum," Ron smiled eagerly and gave his mother a lasting hug, Lucy followed, embracing her favourite grandmother, her mother's parents were muggles and frowned upon the practice of magic, and so never expressed an interest in either Lucy or her sister Molly.

Two cheese sandwiches were served and eaten quickly, as James, Al, Rose and Lily also joined them for lunch. Lucy sat by the fireplace watching out of the window as James and Al played Quidditch together in the garden, just like Ron told her he used to do with her other Uncles and Father.

She looked towards the kitchen, seeing Ron engage with his daughter Rose. They were in deep conversation about Rose's studying and time at Hogwarts, but during the summer he had advised her to take it easy and offered her a last chance to come back to the Ministry with himself and Lucy. She politely declined, and he told her she was just like her Mum, pushing strands of hair out of his daughter's eyes.

Lucy smiled a bittersweet smile to herself. She was glad to be part of such a loving family, a big family where there was never short of something to do, somewhere to explore or someone to talk to. But Lucy doubted her relationship with her father, Percy. Molly Jnr had always been the "perfect daughter"; she was intelligent and resembled her parents the most out of the two of them. Lucy felt like a waif, a dead end, a lost sheep as she found her kindred spirit in her Uncle Ron. Her mother and father rarely talked to her, they were kind to her and cared for her and of course loved her, but their interest never went further than her Hogwarts studies. They didn't know that she wanted to become an Auror, like her Uncles. They didn't know that people told her on a daily basis how much she looked like Ginny, by teachers and other parents, even her cousins. They didn't know that she had a passion for literature and had read many muggle classics as well as books from the wizarding world.

Lucy confided in best friend and friend of the family Lysander. Luna always came for dinner on Boxing Day at Shell Cottage and Lucy and Lysander were in the same year at Hogwarts together. Having Lysander made things a lot easier for Lucy to bare, regular letters were exchanged because of Lysander being placed on Ravenclaw at the beginning of the school year, but this didn't stop their friendship flourishing.

Ron's owl sat on the frame of the window, tapping it's claw against the glass. Lucy got up and let the owl in, it hyperactively circled the room a few times before landing on her shoulder and handing her a letter, extending out it's tiny claw which held the letter. She pursed her lips and let him nip her bottom lip, a sign of thanks between them. Ripping open the letter, she read:

_Lu, _

_The summer is nothing without roaming Hogwarts grounds in the middle of the night, when it's still light and warm that is. I'm here in the head office of "The Quibbler" with Mum, she's trying to catch the nargle infestation we've got here but I told her to wait until Dad arrives. Lorcan pulled the short straw and went with Dad on "Nargle Duty" in his section of the Ministry, can't remember the name! Now that the quib has been updated as the new branch of the Daily Prophet "extending their demographic" or whatever rubbish they're feeding us, Mum's got a whole new office and everything! _

_Since Mum and Dad split up, things have been tough. They were the last people I ever expected to end things; I thought your parents would go first! They bloomin' well fight enough! Me and Lorcan don't really see Dad much but they insist that they still "like each other" and "love us" but it just "wasn't working anymore" yah, yah, yah, you know the drill. _

_I miss you Lu, and I'm not afraid to say it. Come and see me soon please, I know that getting to me is hard seeing as I live in the middle of nowhere, but come and stay with me for a few days at least. Mum wont mind, Lorcan and I are in separate rooms now, our constant havoc we cause together was disturbing the Hammish hole, apparently they can't have noise over a certain decibel otherwise they can't live… I don't know I wasn't really listening! Then when do I ever?_

_Part of me wants to go back to Hogwarts so I can see you again, Lu. I can't tell Lorcan or Mum that though. _

_Give me a sign, Lu._

_With love, _

_Lysander._

Lucy came over rather hot and sweaty and proceeded to open a window. Scribbling a quick note back saying that she would write him a proper letter later and gave it back to Ron's owl, releasing him in the garden.

Back inside, Ron had finished his butter beer and looked ready to leave. He looked approvingly at Lucy as she returned from the garden.

"How is he?" Ron asked.

"Who?" Lucy replied, her hands casually in her pockets, as if she didn't know who he was asking about.

Ron raised his eyebrows at his niece her pursed his lips and sighed, "Lysander Scamander!" his lips emphasising the rhyming couplet of his name.

"He's fine," Lucy rolled her eyes, "Can we go? I want to stop these dark wizards you keep promising me are going to attack!"

Molly turned sharply and raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me?" she questioned.

Ron stuttered trying to get out an explanation before his mother replicated the reaction of the howler he had received in his second year.

"Excuse me, Ronald?" She repeated.

"There is a slightly maybe chance that sometime maybe in the not-actually-so-foreseeable-future that there might be maybe an attack but we're not sure…yet…" Ron was never good at explanations under time pressure.

"Right…" Molly looked from her son to her granddaughter, "If there is, you tell me and I'll get Arthur to green light that protection you're on about, and no mistake Ronald, I will not have my family blown up by a load of pompous old wizards who think they're better than everyone else!" Molly ranted.

"Mum, don't worry; I have it all under control!" Ron assured her, signalling her to breathe deeply in time with him.

As they left, Ron wiped his brow and whistled, "She's getting barmy in her old age," he chuckled.

"Do we really have the best protection?" Lucy asked.

"The very best! I have the top Auror's looking after you lot if something happens, well the top ones behind the ones looking after Kingsley. He will of course have the best," Ron smiled at his niece, which comforted Lucy slightly.

"What if there is another war?" Lucy asked as silence fell between them.

"Then we will endeavour to put the world right again," Ron nodded, which was the best reply he could muster.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – **

When arriving back at the Ministry, Ron took Lucy on a tour, showing her all the different departments via the lift. On their journey back to Ron's office, Lucy noticed a button at the bottom of the button rack that had been blacked out and labelled "Not in Use."

Lucy cocked her eyebrow curiously, "Where does that go?" She asked, as the lift pulled to a halt, letting other wizards from another department join them.

Ron looked around, inspecting their company, "Not here," he muttered and looked straight ahead until the lift stopped once again. Ron and Lucy walked in silence towards Ron's office, and Lucy wondered whether she had offended her Uncle. As they approached his office, Ron pulled out a "Do-Not-Disturb" sign on the door. Lucy gave him a puzzled look.

"Trust me," He muttered, "We're going to need it…"

Inside Ron sat down and took a huge breath, "That button leads to the department of mysteries, a secret department way below all of the floors in the Ministry. In that department there are many weapons that can be used to overturn somewhere like the Ministry. Not many people know about the department of mysteries and it isn't guarded, which explains how me and Harry got ourselves into a little pickle in our fifth year…"

Lucy's eyes widened.

"But that's another story!" Ron chuckled, "The point is, the department of mysteries is a dark wizard's candy shop, and it's the one thing that they're going to be after, so the Ministry have put charms and spells around the department but of course, those charms can be undone if a wizard knows how,"

"So if the dark wizards have spies in the Ministry then they are more than likely to infiltrate the Ministry with inside knowledge?" Lucy finished.

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed, clapping his hands together, "Exactly, which is why we must be very careful with who we trust. Doing this "bring your child to work day" is a test run, if we can trust children in the Ministry without any unfortunate things happening then the council seem to think we're safe,"

"Well what does Kingsley have to say about this?" Lucy asked.

"Much as I would like to say that Kingsley has the final say, that's not true, the wizard council are a team of wizards who decide on enforcing laws etcetera, etcetera and use democracy as a method of decision, so even if Kingsley goes against the rest of the council, if he is overturned by a larger number then his opinion is counteracted," Ron explained, "Basically the council are full of idiots…" Ron concluded.

"It's a lot to remember," Lucy puffed.

"Yes, it's a tricky job but friends here are friends for life, as are enemies," Ron smiled, "Right, back to the drawing board on the Mae-Jack situation,"

"What about them?" Lucy asked, looking back at the print outs Ron had given her.

"The past couple of weeks Mae-Jack have been rising on our "dark wizards to watch list" and are becoming increasingly dangerous, some day they're on the move, which means they could be trying to penetrate the Ministry walls as we speak…"

Just then, a loud crash was heard as the floor shook beneath them. Sparks from electrical wires were spitting from every angle as Ron and Lucy fell to the ground, covering their heads. Ron dragged his niece under the desk as papers and folders were overturned in his office.

"What's happening!" Lucy cried, her voice wavering with fear.

"I wish I could answer your question!" Ron shouted over the screams and cries coming from other offices. The ground did not desist and continued to shake. Ron was brave enough to leave his hiding place from under the desk and open a filing cabinet, grabbing a large rucksack from within it. He grabbed Lucy's hand and the backpack, as Lucy grabbed her own belongings and speedily ran from the office just as the doorframe fell onto the ground.

Outside in the hallway there were cracks in the floor and Ron and Lucy were lucky to escape them as they caved behind them. As they entered the main foyer of the Ministry, mayhem erupted. Witches and Wizards were apparating as fast as they could left right and centre, but some wizards were not fast enough and were engulfed by the collapsing building.

"Look!" Lucy cried, pointing to a message than had been scrawled in blood across the Ministry's wall. Ron turned and gasped in horror.

_This is a warning! Do not attempt to fight back! Dark forces will rise again and Dark Wizards will come to righteous reign once more! The city has one __week before war begins – LONG LIVE LORD VOLDEMORT!_

Before Lucy realised what was happening, there was a rope around her waist and she felt that familiar feeling that she knew was apparating.

She fell to the floor once more, this time on leaves and softer ground than it had been outside The Burrow. As Lucy came into realisation of her surroundings, she got up and realised she had no idea where she was.

Ron was already packing away the rope into the hiking backpack that he had put on the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked, holding up his wand in a threatening position.

"M'fine," Lucy muttered, not sure if the saliva was there to get the words out.

Once Ron was sure that the area was safe, he dropped to his knees and tended to his niece, gripping her tightly in an embrace.

"I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you!" Ron breathed.

"Don't think about me; make sure your family are okay!" Lucy pulled away and looked him straight in the eye.

Ron clapped his hand to his forehead, "Merlin, Mione!" He muttered to himself, grabbing a spare piece of parchment from his bag a whistling with his fingers into the air. Moments later, Ron's owl appeared.

"He's never far away," Ron smiled and let the owl peck his hand, "What's your patronus?" he asked.

"A huskie," Lucy replied, "Why?"

"Hermione will know who I'm talking about if we use the animals our patronus' are. I don't want the letter to get into the wrong hands and we end up getting followed," Ron explained as he wrote:

_Ott,_

_Husk and I are fine, we have apparated to the place we came to the first time. I have the backpack and we are okay, we are going to Drag's house far away and we will update when you can. Please try and evacuate the country if you can. Stag and Hor if you can as you know where they are, I shall mail them too. Please don't worry,_

_I love you,_

_Jack._

"Why Jack?" Lucy asked.

"My patronus is a Jack Russell," Ron replied, "Also, she likes something called Titanic, I'm not really sure what she's on about when she mentions it,"

_Stag and Hor,_

_It's Jack, the Ministry has been infiltrated and we have apparated to the place we came to the first time. We are okay but please expect Ott and Company as they need to evacuate. We are going to Drag to sort things out as the new army have risen. Husk and I will keep in touch._

_Jack._

_Drag, _

_The Ministry has been infiltrated but you may already know this by the time the letter gets to you. All systems go; I will be with you soon._

_Jack._

"I?" Lucy read over his shoulder, "I'm coming with you aren't I?"

Ron looked at her for a moment and Lucy didn't know whether she had said something wrong.

"Of course your not!" he cried, "Do you know how dangerous it is out here?"

"Yes I do, funnily enough we had a pep talk before we came!"

"You could die out here, Lu," Ron told her seriously, "And I am not going to be responsible for it, now you are going home to be with your family, your Mum and Dad will be expecting you home anyway," he was pedantic.

"They're the last people I want to see," Lucy told him honestly, "If I wanted to be anywhere in the world it would be with you fighting dark wizards,"

Silence fell between them.

"Did you honestly do what your mother said when she told you 'no'?" Lucy asked, "Didn't you ever have a thirst for adventure when you were my age? You fought in the Battle of Hogwarts when you were 18 years old? Now, I may be a few years younger but you cannot deny that I am smart and mature and that this is something I am passionate about, plus I'm fighting for something and that says a hell of a lot about me and how different I am from my so-called family who don't give a damn about me. I really don't think they'd care if I wound up dead!"

"That's an awful thing to say!" Ron told her, "Percy and Audrey care about you and so does Molly,"

"Please, don't try and sugar-coat it, we all know that Molly is firm favourite in the race and when there's a clear winner, no one likes an underdog –,"

"I would be proud to have you has my daughter!" Ron cried, not realising how loudly their voices had raised, "And if Percy can't see that then he doesn't know what he's missing…"

"Do you really mean that?" Lucy asked.

"With all my heart…" Ron whispered, flicking his eyes from the situation, trying to hold down the lump in his throat.

"Then will you trust my judgement please?" She asked, "Plus, I'm going to have to keep you out of trouble," She smiled.

"Fine," Ron said after much deliberation, "But if your father asked I said no and you refused to comply!"

"Deal," They spat on their hands and shook on it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five –**

Trekking through the woods was like torture for Lucy, she knew that she and Ron had a time limit but all she wanted to do was admire the nature, the flowers and the animals. Her feet were beginning to hurt and she was sweating through her t-shirt. It would soon be nightfall and she felt like she needed to send a letter to her parents telling them that she was at least okay.

"Where are we?" she asked Ron who was a few feet ahead of her.

"We're in the woods where me, Harry and Hermione came when we escaped from the wedding, the first time the Ministry is infiltrated," Ron explained, "Can't remember the name…" he muttered.

"Then surely this is a bad place to come if the Dark Wizards knew you were here before?" Lucy speculated.

"They won't be looking for us, we're Aurors, we're more likely to kill them, they should be avoiding us!" Ron exclaimed.

Lucy smiled to herself at the use of the term "we".

"I think I should write a letter to my parents," Lucy told him, "Let them know I'm okay,"

Ron smiled, "Sure, when my owl gets back with replies, Forest of Dean! That's it!"

As dusk sprinkled over them like mocha flakes, Ron's pace began to slow and Lucy cursed the late summer evenings. He dumped the backpack onto the soft ground and began unpacking it as Lucy slumped down next to him, lying down on the leaves with her hands on her heaving stomach.

"Why am I so unfit?" Lucy asked.

"Because you don't play Quiddich," Ron chuckled to himself, charming the ball of cloth, string and poles into a tent-like shape and smiled at his achievement. He walked over to the tent and looked inside it, "Ah," he grimaced.

"What?" Lucy asked, raising her head from the ground.

"Well I've just remembered that Hermione took the big tent in her emergency backpack and I had the small one," Ron frowned.

"Why's that?" Lucy asked, getting up.

"Well we always agreed Hermione would take the kids if anything happened to us, I didn't imagine I would have to cater for my troublesome niece as well," Ron smiled.

"Ron, if this is an issue for you then maybe I should go?" Lucy asked.

"No, no, no," Ron told her, embracing her tightly, "I want you here Lucy, I'm going to need your help…" He told her, shaking her shoulders gently.

"Are you sure?" Lucy lowered her head and bit her bottom lip, trying to prevent it from wobbling.

"Yes," Ron told her, "Now, let's get some sleep; we have a big day ahead of us,"

"Where exactly are we going to go?" Lucy asked, picking up her backpack, "Other than Romania?"

"Well apparating out of the country is very difficult and I certainly won't be able to do it. Plus Kingsley and the Ministry put charms around the country for extra protection," Ron explained, "But we can fly, so we are trekking from here to the Midlands to a small Hippogriff community where Hagrid has retired to –,"

"The old game keeper?"

"Yep, good old Hagrid, he's going to lend us a few Hippogriffs to travel over to Romania with," Ron crawled into the tent and began sorting sleeping bags.

"We're going to fly!" Lucy cried, "On Hippogriffs?"

"Yeah," Ron smiled at her, "Best way to travel!"

"My day just gets better and better," Lucy laughed, unpacking her backpack inside the tent, "Just think Rose could be here instead of me, and she's missing out on all of this!"

"I don't think she would be jealous," Ron told Lucy honestly, "Her and I are completely different, she is like her mother, studying and being organized," Ron chuckled, "She'll see sense just like Hermione did, there's more to life than just books and cleverness, she even said it herself in our first year,"

"You two really are made for each other aren't you?" Lucy grinned cheekily at her Uncle.

"I think so," Ron laughed, "I wish my owl would get back soon, I hope she's okay,"

"She's fine, Rose and Hugo will look out for her and each other and hopefully they'll be with Harry and Ginny by now," Lucy reassured him.

"I hope so," Ron smiled.

The sky was beginning to turn darker outside as nightfall was showing through the clouds.

"I think it's time we got some sleep," Ron told Lucy as she snuggled down under the sleeping bag they had to share.

"Good idea," Lucy yawned as her eyelids felt heavy. Just then, Ron's owl appeared at the entrance to the tent and scratched Ron's and lightly with its claw.

Thanking the owl, Ron ripped open the letters and read them out to Lucy.

_Dear Jack and Husk,_

_I am so happy you are both safe that I could cry! Kids are fine and we arrived in Spain with Stag and Hor a few minutes ago. I tried to get in contact with Hare and Company but couldn't, please try and write to them too, I am very worried. Everyone is here with me and everyone is fine, I have notified Husk's parents about the situation, please keep us updated._

_Lots of love,_

_I am thinking of you always Jack._

_Ott. _

_Jack,_

_I am waiting upon your arrival and so is the place you are travelling to. We are keeping tabs on their whereabouts here in Romania, Mae-Jack have not travelled overseas so Ministry infiltration was UK DW associates. We have also sent a spy into their HQ. I will report if we find out anything._

_Yours,_

_Drag._

But sleep had taken over Lucy's brain before Ron had finished the letter. Ron smiled at his niece, pushing the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, rolling over to sleep himself.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – **

Lucy's eyelids were aching as she tried to prise them open several hours later, his eyelashes encrusted with sleep. The dim sunlight began peeking through the trees as Lucy bought out her watch from under the sleeping bag.

_5:22am_

Wincing and trying to shield her eyes from the gleaming sunlight, she wiggled out of the sleeping bag and climbed out of the tent. The fresh morning air hit her like a ton of bricks and she pulled her woollen hand-kitten cardigan out of the tent and wrapped it around her. In the tree sat Ron's owl, sleeping soundly and cooing softly into the light breeze.

Lucy quickly ran back to the tent and pulled out some parchment and a quill from Ron's backpack. She walked over to a tree stump, sat down on its oval top and wrote:

_Lysander,_

_The Ministry has been infiltrated and Ron and I are on our way to Romania to try and stop a group of Dark Wizards entering England. This is so exciting! I'm not sure exactly where we are but we're in a forest heading to the Midlands and we're going to fly on some Hippogriffs! My summer is going to be fantastic – I just wish you were here with me too. _

_I miss you, Lysander._

_Lucy._

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hermione has probably already told you but I am fine and safe with Ron in a forest somewhere. Don't worry about me, not that you would anyway._

_Lucy._

She admitted that the last night had been a bit harsh but she felt her parents needed to hear what she had to say – regardless if she came back dead or alive.

She walked up to the branch that the owl had perched itself on and gently stroked its feathersto wake him. The owl nipped her lip like he always did and flew off into the distance with Lucy's letters.

As the sun rose over the hill, Lucy felt at peace with herself and the journey she was making with Ron. Only 24 hours ago she was at home with her Mum, Dad and Sister – getting ready to make the journey to the Ministry with Ron. Ron was right when he told her that she could potentially die out here, but Lucy surprisingly wasn't bothered. She didn't feel like her immediate family cared much about her – so why would they care if they were a daughter short?

Lucy knew it was a horrible way to think but her values had shifted by this journey she was undertaking with her Uncle.

Soon, Ron also woke from the now glaring sunlight and the two of them began to charm the tent back into the backpack.

"I have bread which I can charm into toast if you want?" Ron offered her.

"Yes please," She smiled, taking the hot toast from her Uncle and munching into it, "When we find a river can I wash please?"

"Sure," Ron smiled, "As a man you kind of forget about washing," he chuckled.

Lucy chuckled with him and wrinkled her nose – and soon their journey had resumed. Walking was tough because of the range or terrains that they were covering, they found themselves on the highest mountains and the lowest valleys and it wasn't until she heard Ron cursing expletives under his breath that she snapped out of her trance.

"What are you doing?" she asked, addressing him like a naughty schoolboy.

"I have a sneakascope," Ron grinned cheekily, "Which detects people in the area that we are in within a certain radius, now I have changed the settings for it to detect people in the radius of this forest and how far away they are, because we don't want to be bumping into anyone who tells us their good when in fact they are dark wizards," Ron explained, "Plus nobody knows we're here…"

Lucy's eyes widened in shock as she remembered the two letters that she had sent earlier that morning.

"Ron…" She warned, "I need to tell you something –,"

"And because no one knows we're here, we shouldn't be worried –,"

"Ron…"

"I mean the sneakascope hasn't picked up anything just yet so it looks like we're all good,"

"RON!" Lucy shouted and Ron turned around quickly. 

"What?" he asked her.

Just then, the sneakascope started spinning and sounded a siren, the core of it flashing red. Ron looked from Lucy to the sneakascope and back again – his eyes wide with shock.

Smoke swirled around Ron and Lucy as their vision became hazed. Ron whipped out his wand and cried "Stupefy!" as did Lucy shouting "Expelliramus" into the smoke.

Moments later the smoke lifted and two figures became apparent lying on the floor. The figures proceeded to get up, slightly winded and shaken – with glossy blonde hair.

"Luna!" Ron exclaimed, running over to his friend and helping her up. It took a while for Lucy's brain to calculate who was with Luna until she saw his big blue eyes glistening back at her.

"Lysander!" Lucy cried, running over to her friend and wrapping her legs around his waist as they embraced tightly, Lysander spinning her around until they could no longer stand.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked them.

"Lysander got Lucy's letter, so we thought it might be fun if we came along too. I like what you've done with the place," Luna dreamily looked around the forest.

"You sent them a letter?" Ron asked Lucy.

Lucy nodded, pulling away from Lysander, "I just wanted to let them know I was okay,"

Ron smiled at her and hugged Luna again, "I'm glad we have you with us," he told her and then pulled Lysander into a tight hug, "The only problem is that we have a very small tent," Ron giggled.

"Don't worry about that," Luna smiled absent-mindedly, "Hermione got in contact with me and told me your situation, so I bought some bits with me, if we're going to the Midlands we've got a long way to go,"

"Too right, we better get walking," Ron told them, and they began trekking north.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – **

"How did you find us?" Lucy asked Lysander, as they walked a few paces back from Ron and Luna.

"Well, after you sent me the letter I went and woke up Mum straight away, Lorcan was at Dad's so Mum quickly apparated to his while I packed and then as soon as she was back we apparated to the forest where Luna thought you would be as she knew where Ron, Harry and Hermione had gone into hiding before. So we walked and walked and then Mum remembered a spell that made us find you… I don't know, I wasn't listening I just followed her – and we found you and you stunned us!"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Lucy smiled defiantly, "I thought I was stunning some epic dark wizards and it was only you!"

"Only!" Lysander cried and shoved Lucy playfully, "Charming!"

Lucy wrapped her arms around Lysander's neck as they walked, "I'm only playing! Of course I'm glad to see you! I've missed you!" She nuzzled her nose in his ear teasingly, making him ticklish and giggly.

Ron turned his head wondering what the commotion was about, seeing Lucy with her arm wrapped around Lysander. Lucy realised that the stance looked possibly worse than it was. To avoid any embarrassment from her Uncle, she pulled away.

"I'm sorry to hear about your marriage break up, Luna?" Ron consoled her.

"It's okay, Ron," Her voice quivered slightly, "Rolf and I weren't getting on anymore and if we were going to savour anything for Lorcan and Lysander it needed to end,"

"It's sad," Ron told her, "At least you're here now, give you some time to heal," he patted her on the shoulder.

"Lysander came in and woke me up – he was frantic! He told me that if I didn't go with him that he'd come on his own. I thought I needed a holiday so I agreed. Rolf wasn't pleased about looking after Lorcan but I told him he had no choice. Plus it seems Lorcan would have been a gooseberry," Luna giggled, pressing her fingers to her lips.

"You can say that again!" Ron muttered under his breath, giving a sideways smile towards Luna.

The company of Lysander and Luna mellowed the situation out a little. Ron felt a little more at ease now he had Luna and Lysander travelling with them, they were less likely to be targeted as they were now in a group. Ron wished Hermione was with him, but he knew someone had to look after Rose and Hugo. He missed her company, her sweet smell and waking up to her in the morning. However he had to admit, some one on one time with his niece was nice – away from Percy who didn't approve of the closeness between them.

Suddenly, split seconds later, smoke once again swirled around the group as the sneakascope began to flash once again.

"Wands out!" Ron called, as the group stood ready to attack.

Lucy ran forward in front of her Uncle into the smoke.

"LUCY!" Ron bellowed after his niece, but it was too late. Lucy had been engulfed by the smoke, no longer seen by the group who stood their in astonishment.

"Expelliramus! Stupefy!" They heard Lucy cry as red sparks darted through the smoke, as it began to clear.

There lay a slightly winded Percy Weasley – amazed at herself and her instinct.

She turned to her Uncle Ron, "What have I done?" she cried, but life emerged in the floored figure as Percy sat up, clutching his ribs.

"Lucy Weasley, when I regain my breath I am going to –,"

"I thought you were a dark wizard, Dad!" Lucy cried.

Percy got up and pulled Lucy by her cardigan, walking her over to her Uncle. Percy was positively fuming.

"I cannot believe how irresponsible you are!" Percy screeched at Ron, his face red, "How can you bring her out here? She could be killed!"

"I told her she had to go home and she refused to cooperate with me, what was I supposed to do? Just leave her?" Ron asked.

"You were supposed to do the responsible thing and bring her to Spain – everyone has been worried sick!"

"Oh I doubt that!" Ron scoffed, "I sent a letter to Hermione telling her to tell everyone Lucy was with me. You all knew exactly where she was and you come here questions my parenting skills and your judgement in me as an Uncle and guardian!"

"You are not her father Ron, so stop trying to be!"

"Then maybe you should start acting like one!" Ron fumed, his knuckles going white and his teeth clenched.

"You are the absolutely limit, Ron Weasley," Percy cursed at his brother, "Lucy, get your stuff, we're going –,"

"No! –,"

"You will do as I say!" Percy turned and spat at her, "Now!"

"No…" Lucy told him again. Percy stopped in his tracks and turned again to face his daughter.

"Excuse me?" Percy asked, his eyes looked sharp and inquisitive.

"I'm not coming with you Dad, I refuse," She told him plainly, "Ron has been more of a Dad in the past few days than you've ever been in a lifetime, how does that make you feel? I quit –,"

"You can't quit family, Lucy!"

"And what if I do?" Lucy replied, "I am sick of being the daughter you don't love, I am sick of being the one who can never be good enough, with Ron I can finally be who I want to be. I want to go fight dark wizards, did you know that? I actually want to be here and away from you! Maybe now we're on the same level?"

Percy took a deep breath and Lucy wasn't sure whether he was going to hit her or not.

"You are no daughter of mine," He told her simply and disapparated.

Lucy stood there looking at the spot where he had left. It took her a few moments to realise Percy's ultimatum, as tears rose in her eyes.

"Lucy…" Ron was the first to speak.

"I want to be on my own," Lucy told him, picking up her backpack and walking into the woods, she could not stop the tears from falling down her cheeks.

Ron wrapped his arms around his niece's waist to prevent her from leaving.

"Get off me!" she cried, "And you!" she turned towards Lysander, shoving him, "You were supposed to stand up for me!" She cried at him, red faced and blotchy, "What kind of friend are you?"

And with that she ran into the forest, leaving her Uncle, her best friend and his mother in disbelief.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – **

"Lucy!"

"Lucy?"

"LUCY!"

Ron, Luna and Lysander called out as they walked through the forest. Lucy had been missing for an hour now; Ron knew she was smart enough to go north and to follow the stream they had washed in, so he was confident they would catch up with her in a while.

Soon, they saw Lucy sitting on a tree stump, further up into the forest. Ron turned to Lysander, "Can I?" he asked. Lysander seemed to know what he was talking about and nodded confidently.

Ron turned away and walked towards Lucy, kneeling in front of her and tilting her chin.

"I don't really know what to say…" he muttered, looking deep into her eyes, "He… He… Help me out here, Lu," Ron chuckled, going red faced.

"He's an old crackpot!" Lucy sniffed, her body shivering with sorrow and heartache.

"You're right there, Lu," Ron smiled, "You're better off here with me than you are in Spain with them,"

"No one knows you like me, Ron," Lucy told him, "He doesn't care about me, and now I definitely know he doesn't!" And she began to cry all over again.

"I know this is hard for you," Ron comforted her, "But you have plenty of family that do love you,"

Lucy looked up, her cheeks soaked with tears, "I don't know what to do…"

"Carry on," Ron told her plainly, "Like the rest of us…"

Lucy nodded, telling him that he understood what he was saying. He pulled her up by her hand as Luna and Lysander caught up with them. Ron and Luna took the forefront again as Lysander awkwardly held back and shoved his hands into his pockets, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," he muttered, it was the first time he'd used her full name since they met all those years ago.

"Don't apologise, Lysander, it's okay," Lucy nodded, wiping away the remaining tears, "I should have never have said what I said, it wasn't your fault,"

"Your dad is bang out of order, he should never have spoken to you like that," Lysander reassured her.

"Unfortunately, that's what my Dad is like," Lucy laughed bitterly, "And my Mum and Sister aren't much better,"

"Friends are the people you choose to be family…" Lysander told her as they walked, "I'm family,"

"Yes," Lucy nodded, "You are,"

The group kept walking north until Ron found an appropriate place in a field not far from their destination.

"Right, we are not far from the Hippogriff sanctuary run by Hagrid. His headquarters are currently in Sherwood Forest in Nottingham, which if we're savvy can reach by 2 o'clock tomorrow and be in Romania by 6 o'clock, then stay with Charlie until the morning and then he and his sanctuary workers who are also undercover Aurors will wait for them to attack and we'll round up some dark wizards!" Ron told them, as he charmed the tent once again, "We were in the Forest of Dean, so we made it in good time,"

"We could have come on Thestrals," Luna suggested.

"That would have been a good idea, but Lucy and Lysander wouldn't be able to see them!" Ron laughed.

"Have you seen death, Ron?" Luna asked softly.

Ron fiddled with the zip on the tent, "My brother, Fred," the wind whipped the silence around them, "I'd rather not talk about it," Ron's voice quivered as he bit his bottom lip.

Lucy knew that the topic of conversation had to change, "What are we having for dinner?" She asked.

"I'm going to go and find some berry trees," Luna told the group as she waded through the grass in one direction.

"Yeah I'll go and find some fish from a nearby stream," Ron said and walked in the other direction, kicking the lumps of earth as he did so.

Lucy and Lysander were left standing with the tent, alone.

"They're hurting aren't they?" Lysander asked, looking into the distance.

"Yeah," Lucy nodded, "They've both lost people they love, Your Dad and my Uncle,"

"Yeah but my Dad isn't dead,"

"Your parents had kids together, knowing you've lost that person through choice is probably worse," Lucy told him.

A single tear fell from Lysander's big blue eye, which Lucy's chipped nail varnished fingernail wiped away.

"We're all hurting…" She whispered to him, her eyes soft with understanding.

Lysander turned towards her and half-smiled, "I suppose we are,"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – **

As dusk started to fall, Ron and Luna returned with fish and berries and began to cook up some dinner for the group – they both looked significantly happier after their walk. Lucy and Lysander started making the fire as Ron and Luna prepared the fish and berries.

Soon they were all sitting around the campfire tucking into fish in berry sauce and drinking distilled water from a nearby stream. As soon as they had finished their meal the awkward silence fell once more.

"What's our battle plan?" Lucy asked, breaking the tension.

"Battle plan?" Ron cried, "You don't seriously think we're going to let you fight?"

"You said I could!" Lucy exclaimed.

"No, I said you could come with me, I didn't say you could fight!" Ron told her.

"You and Lysander will be safe in Charlie's house, while we go to the Sanctuary and fight, then we will come back for you both and fly home," Luna explained.

"Er, no we wont, we're coming to the sanctuary to fight with you!" Lucy chuckled bitterly.

Ron sighed loudly, "Can we persuade you not to? –,"

"Not a chance –,"

"No way –,"

"There is no way we are missing out on all the action," Lucy told them both, and Lysander nodded in agreement, "You have to let us come with you!"

"It's our ambitions to be Aurors so why don't you let us get a little work experience?" Lysander smiled eagerly.

"All you kids want to be Aurors because you think it's cool," Ron told them plainly.

"It is cool," Lucy agreed, "And who'd want to be stuck in a dead end job anyway? You became an Auror why can't we?"

"Because I fought dark wizards off from a young age, I'm good at it by now," Ron replied.

"Well, why don't we find out for ourselves? We're young enough!"

"That's not the point, if you're not very good at it you could die!" Ron exclaimed.

"Right now, dying seems like a better option than going home!" Lucy cried and Lysander's eyes flew wide in her direction.

"I think Lysander and I are going to go for a walk!" Luna cried out, pulling the arm of her son as he was still stunned with Lucy's announcement.

"Oh so this is a death wish, is that what I've bought you here for?" Ron asked, clearly getting frustrated by Lucy's lack of sensible thinking.

"No, it's not a death wish but you are not my father and can't tell me what to do!"

"I'M AS GOOD AS!" Ron bellowed, silencing the whole camp, "And if your father won't look after you then I will because that is what family do, we care about each other and we look out for each other. I am looking out for you because if you die out there on the battle field I will never be able to go home either!"

Lucy's mouth kept tightly shut, she didn't know how to respond to Ron's argument.

"That's going to be really easy for me isn't it, going home to tell your Dad how I let you fight raving mad death eaters and got you killed – thanks for the heads up, I'll have my speech prepared now!" Ron spat, breathing heavily.

The air was heavy and muggy from the fire but Lucy felt already hot from embarrassment and shame. She struggled to find her voice.

"I am a Weasley," She said simply, "Being an Auror is in my blood," She looked her Uncle Ron dead in the eyes, "If you believe I will die because of my lack of Defence Against the Dark Arts knowledge then by all means teach me,"

"You are so like Fred," Ron's eyes filled with tears.

"How?" Lucy asked, her voice a quiver.

"You never give up…" Ron whispered, barely audible. Ron leaned forward and pushed a few strands of hair away from Lucy's face, he tilted her chin towards the light of the fire, he chuckled to himself, "You even look like him too,"

"I'm not going to die like Fred did, Ron," Lucy spoken calmly but she could see that she had hit a nerve as Ron retracted from her face, "Uncle Fred died and it's obviously unfortunate, but it just goes to show that none of us are safe, not even the best of the best or the kindest of the kind, we are all in danger all the time. If you let me stay in that cottage, who knows what will happen to me, at least if I'm with you, you would know you could have prevented it,"

Lucy realised her argument was a little vague, but she wanted to make Ron feel better, as well as fight, so she needed to kill two birds with once stone.

"Maybe," Ron said, finally, "Prove to me you know what you're doing and I'll let you fight," He smiled, "Compromise?"

Lucy spat on her hand and held it out to Ron, "Compromise!"

Later that night, Ron and Luna were tucked up in their separate bunks, fast asleep. Lucy and Lysander were awake outside the tent, whispering through defensive spells and charms that they knew – getting ready to accept Ron's ultimatum tomorrow morning.

"You're really good at this spell stuff y'know," Lysander smiled in a state-the-obvious kind of way.

"Aww thanks," Lucy replied with similar tone, "You're pretty good yourself!"

The laughter died down until the air was all that could be heard in their surroundings.

"You don't really want to die do you?" Lysander asked, as Lucy looked up, "I'm sorry I had to ask,"

"No," Lucy replied after a few moments, "I don't want to die; it just kinda came out that way,"

"What? The words 'I want to die'!" Lysander added sarcastically.

"I just get down about my family sometimes," Lucy explained, "It's true that I don't want to go home but I don't know anywhere else to go…"

"Well Ron will always have you and you know you're always welcome at mine?" Lysander smiled sincerely.

"Yeah," Lucy smiled back, reaching out her hand to his.

"You know that you'll never be alone," Lysander told her, "You'll always have me, no matter what,"

"Yeah," She nodded in agreement, "That's why I'm not worried,"

Lucy looked deep into Lysander's eyes for a moment and she began to feel those odd sensations that she always had whenever Lysander's letters arrived or she saw him from the other side of the hallway, or whenever he smiled, or when he held her hand sometimes to comfort her. Suddenly, in Lucy's mind everything clicked and she realised why she was feeling these peculiar senses.

She took a sharp intake of breath and felt her brain crash back down into reality.

"Lucy?" Lysander tried to get her attention, gazing further into her green eyes. Lucy's head swooped low and locked her lips deeply onto Lysander's pressing her soft lips to his, adding tongue when necessary and letting him cradle her head as they did so. The kiss was intimate and sweet and lasted only a few seconds as Lucy pulled away, shocked at her reaction.

"I'm sorry," She muttered, looking away nervously and clambered into the tent, pulling the sleeping bag over her head and feeling the familiar heat of embarrassment cascading throughout her body.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter ****Ten – **

Lucy hadn't really slept by the time that morning had come – she was too busy thinking about last nights events. She peaked outside the tent and calculated from the position of the sun and the amount of sunlight that she could get a few more hours sleep before the others awoke.

What felt like only moments later, Ron's head and arm reached into the tent and shook her awake.

"Lu, we've got to go," Ron spoke to her loudly, "Lucy!"

Lucy awoke with a jolt, realising she had probably overslept.

"We have to go," Ron told her again, "You'll have to get ready as we walk otherwise we'll never get to Nottingham by 2"

"Could we not apparate?" Lucy grumbled, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Not with all this equipment, plus we don't want anyone or anything ending up on the other side of the world," Ron explained as he flew the opening of the tent wide open, letting in all the sunlight possible, leaving a groaning Lucy in her sleeping bag.

Still yawning, Lucy pulled on her cardigan over her pyjamas and pulled on her hiking boots.

"Where are Luna and Lysander?" Lucy asked.

Ron looked tentatively at her, "They left early this morning," Lucy swore she stopped breathing, "Lysander wanted to go home and so Luna went with him,"

"He wanted to leave?" Lucy questioned.

"Did he tell you?" Ron asked, "I thought you knew,"

Lucy's body became hot and she felt herself outside of reality for a moment. Why had Lysander wanted to leave? Was it because of the kiss last night? Well if that's the way he truly felt she must accept his feelings. Acting on impulse had cost a friendship; the tears began to well in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ron enquired, "Has something happened?"

"No," Lucy lied, she shook her head and smiled, "No I'm fine. Can I use your owl?"

"Sure," Ron smiled sympathetically.

Lucy walked over to where Ron's owl was perched on a tree stump, looking oblivious to the situation.

Lucy pulled out some parchment and poised to write, but she didn't know what to say.

"Lucy, come on!" Ron hurried her.

_Why did you leave?_

She wrote simply and scribbled the address on the front.

Lucy was silent as the pair began to walk through the forest, Ron was making conversation without Lucy really listening – all she could think about was the fact that Lysander had left, making noncommittal grunts to Ron's statements.

Lucy kept looking out onto the landscape, hoping and wishing to see Ron's owl glide along the horizon. A few hours went by and still no sign of any Owl.

Ron could tell that Lucy was upset that Lysander had left, he didn't know why but he could tell she wasn't telling him the whole truth. Ron didn't want to pry, but the welfare of his niece concerned him – she hadn't really spoken since they left the forest.

Soon trees and grass became dirt track and stone walls. Ron got out his map and began checking they were heading in the right direction and soon Lucy noticed the "Welcome to Nottingham" sign in the distance.

"Not long now!" Ron told Lucy, smiling at her, while she smiled back weakly. Ron sighed, "I know you're sad that Lysander has gone and if you want to go home, you know you can,"

"I don't want to go," Lucy told him defiantly, "I just don't know why he went,"

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation," Ron mused, "I mean there is no reason why he would just get up and go, is there?"

"WE KISSED!" Lucy cried.

"AHA!" Ron beamed, jabbing his finger on her shoulder, "Gotcha!" He chuckled to himself.

"Are you happy now?" Lucy asked rhetorically, "We kissed and now he regrets it and he left, that's why! –,"

"I knew there was something going on with you two!" Ron carried on, not listening to a word Lucy was saying.

"He got freaked out and left, it's obvious, I should never have done it!"

"The pair of you are exactly like me and Hermione used to be, God we tortured each other until both of us admitted it. Ah, the room of requirement, good times!"

"HE DOESN'T WANT ME!" Lucy bellowed, that stunned Ron in his tracks, "We are nothing like you and Hermione, you have a family and you two love each other, he doesn't want me!"

"I'm sure he does," Ron contemplated, "Did he kiss you back?"

"I –,"

"Actually don't answer that, that's weird…" Ron cringed at the thought of his younger niece kissing, "Listen, when you're young, relationships are hard and can be tough but everything always sorts itself out in the end,"

"But he's my best friend!" Lucy exclaimed, clearly Ron wasn't getting the point, "Best friends can't kiss, it's wrong and because we did he has left because he doesn't feel the same way…"

Ron gasped childishly, "So you do like him?"

"Don't state the obvious, Ron, it wastes time!" Lucy replied, wittily.

"Lu, I'm sorry, come back!" Ron whined as Lucy marched on ahead. Lucy stopped and turned to face her Uncle, "I promise that the kiss won't change anything,"

Lucy looked at her Uncle knowingly, "Don't lie to me, Ron,"

"Okay, the kiss will change everything," Ron admitted, "But the point is, at least he now knows how you feel – you couldn't live a lie for the rest of your life, plus you'd be tortured by "what if", surely that's worse?"

Lucy contemplated for a moment, before rolling her eyes and nodding.

"I suppose," Lucy groaned.

"C'mon," Ron snaked his arm around her shoulders, "When we get into Nottingham I will buy you lunch,"

Ron and Lucy paced through the streets of Nottingham with their heavy equipment on their backs, looking significantly out of place.

Ron suddenly clapped his hand to his mouth, "I haven't got any Muggle money!"

Lucy laughed to herself, she forgot that Nottingham was less developed than London, "Do they not have a Diagon Alley or something similar?" she asked.

"Not that I know of," Ron chewed the inside of his mouth, "What're we going to do?"

"Do a runner?" Lucy asked.

"No!" Ron cried, shocked, "We are honourable wizards,"

"Oh how marriage has changed you," Lucy cried, "Correction, how Hermione has changed you!"

Ron pushed her playfully but agreed, "Seriously, what are we going to do?"

"We could busk?" Lucy questioned.

"With what?" Ron pointed out.

"Fine," Lucy crossed her arms, "Can you think of anything better?"

"No," Ron crossed his arms also, replicating Lucy's stance. The two of them stood in silence, deep in thought.

"I know!" Lucy cried, "Why don't we just magic up some money?

Ron shook his head, "Doesn't work like that I'm afraid,"

Lucy surveyed her surroundings for a moment, looking for an opportunity to help their situation. Suddenly, her nose picked up a smell, wriggling to detect the odour. Her head turned to see an alleyway that lead to the back of a small bakery, a white transit van was open at the back with the smell of fresh cakes and pasties being released into the fresh air.

Lucy cocked an eyebrow and made her way slyly towards the transit van, someone was very silly to leave the back doors wide open for a sneaky Lucy Weasley.

"Lucy!" Ron cried in hushed tones, "Lucy, get back here now!"

But Lucy defied her uncle, tuning out his pleas as she tip-toed towards the van. Picking up a handful of pasties and cakes in each hand, Lucy quickly scurried away – followed by her wide-eyed Uncle.

"What did you just do?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

"I just stole some baked goods, Ron," Lucy replied as she tucked into a Cornish pastie, "Did you not see?"

"I don't do stealing!" Ron told her plainly.

"We have food, you're just bitter that you didn't think of it yourself," Lucy chuckled.

"I – I – Oh – Shut up!" Ron spluttered and laughed with her. Lucy began spitting back bits of pastie in fits of giggles and forgot for a moment about her woes with Lysander.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven –**

Ron and Lucy walked contently towards Sherwood Forest munching on their stolen goods.

"This was a good idea y'know," Ron told her, "We even have some left for the journey if we get hungry," He patted his backpack.

Lucy chuckled to herself as she finished her angel cake.

"Are you still upset about Lysander?" he asked.

"I'm trying not to think about it, in all honesty," Lucy told him simply, as she tried to blink back the forming tears.

"Try not to worry about him, okay," Ron replied, "I know that it seems like the worst thing in the world right now, but one way or another there will definitely be an explanation,"

"Thanks," Lucy shrugged, but inside he hadn't made her feel any better.

As they drew closer to Sherwood Forest, their time was running out and the both of them had to pick up the pace. This gave time for Lucy to think about what Lysander had done and her feelings towards him, if she ever saw him again that was?

Sherwood Forest was in sight, which excited Lucy a little as she knew the fun was really going to start once they landed in Romania. She suddenly remembered Ron's ultimatum – and how that had all be forgotten after Lysander left. She wondered if he had even remembered what he had asked of her, or if she should leave it until they got to Romania. Her thoughts were eradicated from her mind as the familiar smoke swirled around them and Lucy immediately whipped out her wand ahead of Ron.

"Stupefy!" She cried out, pointing inwards to the mist, "Expelliramus! Sectum –,"

Ron pulled her arm back before she could cast the spell; Lucy looked at him in shock as they were clearly being attacked. Ron noticed her expression and nodded towards where the smoke was clearing, once again two blonde headed figures lay flat on the ground as they once had done in the Forest of Dean.

"Merlin, Lu!" Ron cried, "You nearly used a Death Eater spell!"

"I thought they were Death Eaters!" Lucy cried out, exasperated and Ron looked at her in dismay, replaying her reaction over and over in his mind.

"Do you have to keep doing that?" A voice came over from the clearing as the two figures clambered to their feet.

"Luna? Lysander?" Ron asked wide-eyed, "What're you doing here?"

"Someone changed his mind," Luna replied, nodding towards Lysander, who looked towards the ground and shuffled his foot in the leaves, "His head is full of wrakspurt!" She ruffled his hair and smiled, almost proudly.

Ron walked towards Luna and gave her a big hug, "I take it your coming with us?"

"I think so?" Luna looked towards her son who nodded back to her, biting his lip.

"Excellent, the team is reformed, let's go!" Ron smiled, and took the lead with Luna, leaving Lysander looking sheepish infront of Lucy.

"I don't know what to say," Lucy told him plainly, "But I think it's you that should be giving me explanations,"

"I'm sorry," Lysander replied with sincerity in his eyes.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Lucy scowled, "Reasons cut it!" And she left after Ron and Luna.

Lysander limped sulkily behind her; Lucy could tell he was trying to sort his head. She wasn't going to apologise, it was him who had left after all.

"Can we talk, please?" Lysander pleaded behind her.

"You can talk; I've got nothing to say to you!"

"Okay, just promise you'll listen," Lysander grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him, she couldn't look him in the eye. Lucy looked from him to where Ron and Luna had walked up ahead.

"Fine," she muttered simply, and carried on walking in the direction they were heading.

"I was scared," Lysander began, "After you kissed me I got confused because we're best friends and I wasn't sure of my feelings, so I left because I didn't want to hurt you or lead you on if I wasn't sure –,"

"Right –,"

"But now I am sure!" Lysander exclaimed, "I know what I want now!"

"And that's why you came back?" Lucy asked, her red hair beginning to frizz with rage, "How can I trust you again? How do I know you're not going to go running off again? You made me feel like a fool!"

"I know and I'm sorry, which is why I came back to apologise," Lysander cried.

"You're going to have to do more than apologise!" Lucy turned around, her eyes bloodshot with fury and she carried on walking after Ron and Luna, with Lysander shuffling his feet in tow.

It wasn't much far to walk and it was soon that they arrived in the heart of the Forest, where the large outline of Hagrid was waiting for them, beside a large hut which Lucy could tell was Hagrid's house, similar to the one Ron had described that was at Hogwarts.

As they approached, Hagrid opened his welcoming arms and smiled a huge grin at them.

"Hagrid!" Ron cried out, "How are you?"

"Oh m'fine Ron, how'ure you?" The pair embraced oddly as Hagrid was significantly larger than Ron.

"Alright, thanks,"

"Luna! Long time no see,"

"Afternoon Hagrid," Luna nodded.

"My, my, 'aven't the two of you grown!" Hagrid smiled gleefully, ruffling their heads together.

"Don't notice it really," Lucy chuckled honestly, "I always seem to be the same height when I look in the mirror…"

"One day, yer might be as tall as me!" Hagrid grinned, Lucy smiled and nodded in agreement, gritting her teeth and flaring her nostrils at his patronization, but it was too subtle for Hagrid to notice. Lucy let it go; he was a friend of Ron's after all.

"And you must be Lysander?" he turned to Lysander who stood next to Lucy, "Why, you two'ure like chalk and cheese aren't yer? Well, fire and ice I'd say!" Hagrid nodded, letting the awkward silence take over, "Shall I let yer see the Hippogriffs now?" he finally said, walking towards what looked like oversized horse stables.

"Oh yes please, Hagrid," Ron smiled and followed Hagrid with Luna in tow.

"Mum said we won't be attacking on Mae-Jack until tomorrow, so at least we'll have some time this evening to talk things through," Lysander whispered to her as they walked.

"Sure," Lucy replied, absent-mindedly, all she could think about was seeing the Hippogriffs and getting ready to fly.

"This is 'Arry, I named him after 'Arry y'see, cause he's strong-willed and all that," The stable door was split in half with the top half open, Hagrid poked his head in and whistled, backing away as a Hippogriff with fiery red feathers and a yellow tail tip poked it's head out, "Say 'ello 'Arry," and the Hippogriff made an enthusiastic and committal noise from it's nostrils, "And this is Roberta, she's a bit cowardly –,"

"You and Roberta are well suited," Lucy muttered under her breath towards Lysander.

He rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, "Would you give me a break, Lu? I'm here aren't I?"

"She's a bit shy," Hagrid continued, "But she'll come around once she knows who yer are, that won't take long, she's very friendly,"

"Great," Ron clapped his hands together, "Luna, Lysander, do you want to take Harry, I've got a good feeling about him, I want you two to get there safely, mother and son and all that,"

"Oh cheers…" Lucy cried, jokingly.

"What I meant was is that I've travelled by Hippogriff before and if Roberta is a bit shy, she might need some extra help," Ron told her with heavy lidded eyes.

"Sounds brilliant, Ron," Luna smiled a toothy grin.

"Won't yer be stayin' for a Butterbeer or two?" Hagrid looked downhearted.

"Sorry Hagrid needs must and all that and we've got to get to Romania by six, maybe on the way back though," Ron explained and Hagrid's face lit up once again.

"Which reminds me," he held his finger in the air, as though the tip was a light bulb, "They're on lease to yer for a week, but I don't think you'll be in Romania that long will you?"

"A week!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well, if the Mae-Jack situation goes tits up, we may need reinforcements and backup, which may take a while," Ron clarified, folding the lease notes up and put them in his pocket.

"I take it the Ministry are on standby?" Hagrid asked.

"Ministry's been infiltrated, Hagrid," Ron told him, "It's only us free-lance Aurors that help now, I've been in contact with the Order, and they're all on standby, Charlie is giving them updates from Romania,"

"Any movement?"

"None yet," Ron shook his head, "But it's only a matter of time,"

"Well yer better get to it then!" Hagrid smiled at them all, "Remember yer welcome back here anytime you want,"

"Thanks Hagrid," Lucy beamed, climbing onto Roberta's back and stroking her feathers.

Ron and Hagrid embraced once again, "Thank you Hagrid, you've been a great help!"

"Any time, Ron, yer know where I am,"

The quartet climbed onto their respective Hippogriffs, adolescence followed by adult to prevent the young ones slipping off the back. The reigns were secured and Ron lent over to Luna to explain the directions.

"Any problems just follow me," Ron told her simply and soon they were ready to take flight.

"Now, you two, be good, alright? I'm counting on you to get Ron, Luna, Lucy and Lysander to Romania safely. Rom-an-ia! That's north!" Hagrid explained to Harry and Roberta, as if it would help, but Lucy could hear their understanding through their snorts.

"Everyone ready?" Ron cried, "Here we go!"

Just then, Lucy's spirit felt detached from her body as she lifted off the ground into flight. Ron's feet dug into the side of Roberta gently to guide her upwards towards the thin air. Lucy felt as though she had left her stomach behind and wondered whether she needed to throw up or not. She felt dizzy, but her brain and lungs soon became accustomed to the thin air and she began to feel comfortable with Roberta gliding through the air.

Below, Hagrid stood with a small tear in his eye waving them off into the sunset.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve – **

Lucy hadn't realised that she had fallen asleep on the next of Roberta until her claws hit the ground with a small thud. The first thing Lucy saw when she opened her eyes was brown earth below her, and the soft ruffle of Roberta's blue grey feathers. As Ron dismounted, he presumed Lucy was still asleep and lifted her off Roberta. Lucy could see his lids were heavy with sleep, as she snuggled into her Uncle's neck, wishing the flight had never ended. Her eyes were still encrusted with sleep as she rubbed them and awoke properly; the harsh wind was making it hard for her to think straight.

"Alright?" Ron bent his head and looked deep into her eyes, trying to make sure she wasn't concussed or otherwise.

"M'fine," Lucy tried to open her eyes but still found it easier to squint in the dim dusk sunlight, "What's the time?" she yawned.

Ron looked at his watch, "6 o'clock, dead on," he smiled and then proceeded to look up at the sky, which was slowly getting darker, "I wonder where Luna and Lysander are?"

Lucy felt a pang of worry that jolted her brain awake, "What if Lysander had made Luna turn around and leave again? What if she had been too harsh on him and this time he had left for good?"

Luckily, her worst fears were washed away as a small bird grew into a bigger Hippogriff over on the horizon.

"There we are," Ron smiled, watching Luna land Harry perfectly and the two dismounted, landing with a thud on the hard ground, "How are you feeling?" Ron asked, grabbing Roberta's reigns, ready to walk her to Charlie's place.

"Fine," Luna nodded, "Lysander?" she asked.

"Tired," Lysander yawned as Lucy had done.

"It shouldn't be too far to walk from here to Charlie's, I remember this terrain, I think it's just over the hill," Ron explained, leading the way, holding Roberta by the reigns. Lucy hitched her backpack higher onto her shoulder.

Only a few days ago, she was just a regular school girl, who had left Hogwarts for the summer to do a few pieces of homework and relax with the rest of the Weasley family – but now, she was an Auror in training, this was something her classmates wouldn't believe when she went back to school in September.

They walked for a while but Lucy didn't really notice how long it was, she was thinking about other things i.e. beds, sleeping arrangements, real food, sleep, being warm, not walking anymore etcetera, etcetera, which was fair seeing as her body clock had been completely uprooted.

Soon, Charlie's house became clear over the horizon as it was the only place for miles that the group could see. Ron confirmed it was Charlie's as he could clearly see Dragon stables in his backyard.

As they approached the house, Lucy was pretty sure that she had fallen asleep while walking, and found that the seconds that ticked by till Charlie opened the door felt like hours. When the door did finally open, Charlie stood there in white and blue chequered pyjamas, his long hair ruffled – not in its usual ponytail, with a large tooth hanging from his ear.

"Charlie!" Ron cried, embracing his brother and it seemed Charlie was in a similar state to Lucy.

"Sorry mate, put my PJ's on and then fell asleep on the sofa reading Dragon World, typical me, eh?" Charlie laughed as he welcomed Ron in, "Lucy, c'mere!" he cried, embracing his niece around the waist and spinning her round like she was three years old again.

"How are you Charlie?" She kissed him on the cheek as he returned her to the floor.

"I'm just great, thanks," He smiled, "Well hello," he turned his attention to Luna, "The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Scamander, Ron has told me all about you," he bent down and kissed her hand.

"Actually, it's just Ms. Lovegood now," Luna looked awkward but seemed to be enjoying the welcome.

"Ms. Lovegood," Charlie nodded, "I prefer that term so much more, Ms, it sounds… available," Charlie flirted, leaning against the door frame.

"Charlie," Ron spoke in a warning tone, "Luna is recently separated from her husband, Lysander's father, Lysander has a twin called Lorcan – Luna and I went to school together, as do Lucy and Lysander,"

"Too many L's to deal with at such a time, please come in," Charlie smiled, shaking Lysander's hand manly, "Good handshake," he patted Lysander on the back making him splutter a bit.

"How is everything?" Ron asked and Charlie knew he must mean Mae-Jack.

"I must debrief you while I remember," Charlie sat at the head of his dining table and signalled everyone else to join him, "We must keep using the correct code name as we could be being watched as I speak, so everyone be careful what they say tonight, I think we should be safe though because as far as I am aware they have no idea of our attack tomorrow morning. We must all be up early, we will take Roberta and Harry to the sanctuary claiming we have arrived as a family on holiday and need somewhere to store our Hippogriffs, they cater for all flying animals you see, the sanctuary obviously know who I am but will play along as they are also undercover as some of the Mae-Jack . We are pretty certain they will be attacking tomorrow from what we've heard although this could be a decoy to throw people off the scent, although to be honest Romanian's aren't that smart," Charlie chuckled, "If this is so we will repeat this process everyday until they attack and it will be sometime this week, but we are ninety five percent sure it's tomorrow,"

"Sounds promising," Ron agreed.

"The code of conduct is, get in there, stun the hell out of them, disarm them rather than kill them but if you have to, then do, obviously kids -," he turned towards Lucy and Lysander, "Great to have you here but there will be a secret underground chamber that will be safe for you to hide out in until everything is safe with food and water etcetera –,"

"Whoa, let me just stop you there," Lucy held up a hand to her Uncle's face, "We are fighting, it's already been established.

"You're fighting?" Charlie questioned and looked from Ron to Lucy.

"Well, it was half established," Ron answered honestly, "I did say she could prove to me that she could fight but then there was an incident –," all eyes flickered to Lysander, "and we just forgot about it really, but earlier she nearly cast sectumsempra,"

"Excellent," Charlie nodded approvingly, "I like your thinking, I might have to use that one tomorrow,"

"So I'm leaning towards yes, but I still think it's going to be really dangerous,"

"To be honest, there are so many of us at the sanctuary under cover that these guys might not even get a look in, we've been training for this for weeks and if we do our job we'll just go in and blast them," Charlie explained.

"I have a hell of a lot of spells I learnt this year in Defence against the Dark Arts that I can use," Lucy smiled, wanting to join in on the conversation.

"We really want to fight," Lysander added.

"I take it you two want to become Aurors then huh?" Charlie asked and the two of them nodded, "Then this is your perfect work experience!" He laughed, clapping his hands together and rubbing them.

"Charlie what if they get killed," Ron blurted out, his eyebrows crossed with fear, "I couldn't live with that, you don't have kids, you don't know what it's like!"

"No, but I have a hell of a lot of nieces and nephews and that's quite enough stress and worry for one lifetime!" Charlie giggled towards Lucy, "The point is, weren't you ever an inch away from death when you were at Hogwarts? Didn't you ever dance with The Reaper a few times?"

"It's a bit morbid, Charlie,"

"Then have some faith in these kids, they go to Hogwarts, the best Wizarding education in the world and you're worried they're gonna die? They're smarter than these Romanian twits, hell of a lot smarter, we're gonna cane them tomorrow and they probably know that!"

"Then what would be the point of them even trying?" Ron asked.

"Because they've got spirit and they believe in something, just like us! That's what is going to be the conclusion of this war – passion! And we've got bucket loads of it!" Charlie clenched his hand into a fist and hit it lightly onto the table.

"Alright," Ron agreed after a moments thought, "If you think they cut it then let's do it,"

"I'd rather die for something I believe in, than die knowing I could have done something to help," Lucy concluded.

Charlie gave her a strong pat on the back, squeezing her shoulder affectionately, "That's my girl!"

"I think it's time we went to bed," Ron smiled, his hands on his hips, "I'll take the sofa, it's only polite,"

"You two can have the spare room," Charlie nodded towards Lucy and Lysander, "Sorry it's only a double,"

Ron raised his eyebrows at Charlie's proposition, "I don't think –,"

"Relax; they'll be fine, Luna do you mind shacking up with me?" Charlie asked.

"The pleasure is all mine," Luna smiled seductively.

"Ew," Lysander whined under his breath.

"Don't worry, big man," Charlie clapped a hand to Lysander's back, "You're still the boss…"

Lysander smiled, pleased that Charlie had at least consoled him in some way.

"Be careful," Ron muttered under his breath towards Lucy has he handed her backpack to her.

"Don't worry, you're still the boss," Lucy smirked, mimicking Lysander and Charlie's conversation. Ron rolled his eyes and chuckled at the cheekiness of his niece.

As the house retired to bed, Lucy and Lysander made their way to the top of the house where the spare room was situated. As they entered the plainly decorated room, Lucy flopped down onto the bed – realising that the decoration was very out of character for wacky Uncle Charlie.

"Are you sure you don't mind sharing with me?" Lysander asked, beginning to unpack his backpack.

"Suppose not," Lucy replied nonchalantly, rolling onto her back.

"Can I finish what I was saying earlier?" Lysander asked, lying next to her on the bed, looking across the sheets at her.

"Go on," Lucy replied after a few moments.

"I did a lot of soul searching –,"

"What the whole day you were away?" Lucy mocked him.

"That's because there wasn't much to search," Lysander replied.

"– well you can say that again!" Lucy laughed.

"What I mean is!" Lysander reeled in her attention span again, "What I mean is…" he repeated, "Is that I didn't have to look very deep because the answer was already there, in my mind,"

Silence fell between them as Lucy slowly looked over to Lysander, their eyes meeting over a sheet of white cotton.

"And?" She urged him to go on, her heart beating fast in her chest.

"And I realised that it should never have mattered whether we were best friends or not. I should have seen the chemistry but I was too blind to see it for myself, when you kissed me it made everything clear. The reason I left was because I didn't want to hurt you, I wanted to make sure that I was absolutely one hundred percent certain about my decision, because you're not just anyone Lucy Weasley. Hagrid said it all; you're the fire to my ice,"

"And how long did it take you to rehearse that speech?" Lucy asked, smiling.

"So long!" Lysander admitted and Lucy laughed out loud, "The point is, I know I should never have run away but I was doing it for a good cause, and now I am certain, well… I'm back –,"

"Please Lysander, spit it out!" Lucy cried, biting her bottom lip.

Lysander looked deep into her eyes and moved his head closer to hers, bending down a little more he pursed his lips to touch hers. Lucy's spine tingled as she responded, creating a handshake of beauty with their lips. The kiss was simple, emotional and heart-felt, a kiss where Lucy could almost feel herself crying out the thousands of words she wanted to help describe how she was feeling right at that moment.

"Promise me you'll never leave?" Lucy whispered as they broke the kiss.

"I can promise I won't leave you, but I can't promise external factors won't break us apart, but I can promise my heart will always belong to you," he smiled, taking her hand and placing it on his chest. They both fell asleep in the exact same position until the sunlight began streaming through the window the next morning.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen – **

The rays of the sunlight glistened onto Lucy's face, projecting the heat through the glass and onto her body. The uncomfortable temperature pulled her out of her deep coma-like sleep, and familiarised herself with her surroundings, feeling Lysander's sweaty palm on her's that still lay on his chest.

Gently wriggling free from his tender clasp, Lucy made her way to the en-suite and washed, she checked the watch on the wall as she did so – 6:05am, she had grown used to early mornings since her and Ron had begun camping.

As she towel dried her hair over the sink and pulled on a robe from the back of the door, Lysander stirred from the creaking of the door. His glistening piercing blue eyes filled the room, as his sleep-ridden mouth crept into a lopsided smile.

"Hey," his voice croaked as he lifted his head.

"Hey," Lucy smiled back, pulling the wet strands of hair out of her eyes.

Lysander lay his head back down onto the bed, "Big day," he smiled.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, her words no more than a breathe, taking in the exact feeling, the exact moment and the exact way it made her feel.

Downstairs, Charlie was munching on some bread and jam and soon Lucy joined him, her now dry yet slightly ruffled hair tied back tightly into her trademark mid-pony tail.

"Did you sleep okay?" Charlie asked, without the conventional "good morning" greeting, then again Charlie was anything but conventional, even in his role as an Uncle.

"Yes thank you," Lucy nodded, still feeling a little weary, "Did you?"

Charlie just looked at her and raised his eyebrows with a glint in his eye, coloured with a smirk.

"I see," Lucy grinned, picking up a crusty bread roll and cutting it in half.

"Don't tell Lysander," Charlie giggled handing her a jar of strawberry jam.

"Tell me what?" Lysander asked, entering the room, running a towel through his hair and dumping it in the wash bin.

"We're all out of bread rolls," Charlie told him. Lucy could have sworn there was a basket there a few seconds ago, "But it's alright," Charlie clicked his fingers and the basket reappeared.

"Cheers Charlie," Lysander smiled, sitting down next to Lucy and tucking in. Charlie winked at Lucy sneakily.

Soon after, Luna came to join the group for breakfast who was greeted by a kiss on the hand from Charlie, and minutes later Ron, who had only just rolled out of bed.

Once the group were washed at dressed it was still within the hour and they set off on Harry and Roberta, Charlie joining Ron and Lucy on Roberta, with Lucy sandwiched between her two Uncles.

The ride was rough and heavy and Lucy had no intention of sleeping this time, she didn't know how she managed it before. The flight didn't take long and soon they were soaring towards what Lucy could make out looked like a farm. Roberta touched down on the landing pad next to the Sanctuary, and they made their way, Hippogriffs in hand towards the attendant.

"How many?" he asked, with a twinge to his accent.

"Just two please, for a week," Charlie smiled, with no hint of familiarity in his voice whatsoever.

"Alright sir," The attendant gave him two tickets and tore the stubs off them, "Just through that door sir, someone will be waiting for you," he winked subtly.

Lucy looked over to the main building which looked like a small bungalow; suddenly she saw some movement around the blinds and tugged on Ron's sleeve to alert him. Ron nudged Charlie and he began to navigate the group over to the main building.

"Someone or something is in there already," Lucy muttered under her breath.

"I think we're found our criminals, looks like they were more on time than we thought," Charlie replied, picking up his pace over the uneven terrain.

Charlie slowed as he approached the door and resumed his persona as he met with another attendant.

"Thank you sir," The attendant smiled, taking the rest of the ticket, "If you just wait in the waiting room, someone will be along to negotiate payments,"

Charlie nodded and thanked the attendant, before leading the group through the double swing doors and into the waiting room, where there was a group of seven adults waiting, some standing, some sitting, some deep in conversation with each other in a language Lucy didn't understand – but she had her gut feeling that these were just a few of Mae-Jack's associates travelling to the UK.

Charlie looked around and Lucy wasn't sure whether to pull her wand or not. Suddenly, Charlie's sceptical face burst into a gleaming smile.

"Hello," he waved, resembling Grandad Arthur, "We're on holiday,"

The group looked confused until one of the few females got up from her chair.

"They do not speak English," she replied in a thick accent, "I am only one who speak English,"

"Hello, I'm Clifford, are you here long?" Charlie stuck his hand out and shook it.

"I am Lyley," She narrowed her eyes at Charlie's friendly nature but still managed to shake his hand back, "We do not speak with general public, we do not want conversation,"

"Only being friendly, thought you might be from around here? We're on holiday and we're not quite sure what we're doing yet," Charlie smiled, "This is my wife, Laura," he signalled to Luna, "My son, Lucas," he patted Lysander on the shoulder, "My brother, Rowan," he ruffled Ron's head, "and his daughter Louise," He smiled towards Lucy, "Is this your husband?" he asked, pointing to a man who uncannily matched the picture Lucy had seen in Ron's office.

"He is my travelling associate, we travel on business," She explained, easing into Charlie's trap but still being hostile, "We do not want conversation, good bye,"

"We're from the UK; if you're travelling there maybe we could be of assistance?" Charlie raised his voice as Lyley walked away; she stopped in her tracks and turned around to face them. Murdoch said something in their native language and Lucy presumed that Lyley had been asked to translate as they were deep in conversation for a few minutes. The pair looked sceptical, exchanging glances from their group to Charlie.

"Clifford, we do not accept your alliance, but we are travelling to the UK, now please leave us alone," Lyley pleaded with stern eyes, which Lucy reckoned had been enforced by Murdoch.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Charlie told them, pulling out a piece of paper from one pocket and his wand from the other, signalling everyone else to do the same, "The Ministry of Magic has issued a warrant for your arrest –,"

Sparks began to fly from every angle as Ron pulled Lucy through the door and under the desk in the waiting room, just as he had done in the Ministry of Magic all those days ago.

"I've changed my mind, I can't let you do this –," Ron cried, with tears in his eyes, "When Charlie called you my daughter I realised then that this is too dangerous for you, you cannot be here, you need to hide, I love to you too much to let anything happen to you,"

Lucy couldn't really hear what Ron was saying as her hearing and sight had been stunned by shock at how quickly the situation had escalated.

Lucy stood up with Ron still under the desk and fired shots into the cloud of smoke that filled the waiting room.

"Expelliramus!"

"Stupefy!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

The room filled with green light that made Lucy scrunch her eyes in pain and gave her a sharp stabbing throb at the back of her head.

As she regained her sight she began shooting a few more spells from behind the desk, allowing Charlie and Ron to use their licence to kill whenever they should need it, although Lucy knew that both of her Uncle's didn't like to use it.

Suddenly, a metaphorical light bulb appeared above her head.

"SECTUMSEMPERA!" She screamed, jumping over the desk and pointing her wand in the direction of Murdoch and Lyley, who had been backed into a corner by Charlie and Luna.

Lucy could feel the fear and rage projecting from her eyes as she cast the spell down on the two criminals now cowering in the corner. The blast from the spell knocked Lucy to the floor and she scurried away behind the desk again.

As she peered over the desk, where Lysander, Luna and Charlie had also hidden, Lucy could see Murdoch clutching his chest which was pouring with blood. Into the air, Murdoch held a small metal ball which he pulled a ring out of – shouting something in his native language.

"RUN!" Charlie shouted, as he pulled everyone up and ran towards the backdoor and out onto the uneven fields once more.

Lucy's legs felt as though they were going to break as they jolted on the rocks and uneven terrain and as she caught her foot, she tripped and fell to the floor.

"RUN FASTER IT'S GOING TO BLOW!" Charlie bellowed but it was too late.

Lucy looked up, unable to loosen her footing. The group turned to see her in trouble but were too stunned, shocked and staggered to take action.

Lysander was the first person she locked eyes with, so she was surprised when her Uncle's name left her lips.

"RON!" She cried, a painful, sorrowful cry of true dismay as the bomb exploded behind her, blowing up the Sanctuary and engulfing Lucy in rolls of smoke and fire.

And Lucy's world slowly faded to black.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue –**

Lucy's surroundings became white, garishly white that made her screw up her face. She would have covered her face with her hands if she had the energy to lift them.

She felt like a dead weight – and as she began to regain her consciousness Lucy felt dizzy and slightly sick.

She was no longer lying upon rocks and weeds, feeling the grains of filth beneath her body. She was lying on a comfortable, spongy bed, which made her feel relax and that the garish white was the colour of the sheets and the walls around the bed.

Lucy's eyes were encrusted with sleep and she felt like she hadn't moved in a long time, she felt stiff and definitely hungry. She yawned and opened her eyes fully, seeing a room full of red-headed Weasley relatives and two blonde that blended in with the white.

As Lucy took in her surroundings she did not speak for a moment, she just let the realisation take over of where she was and who was with her.

"Hey," She heard a familiar voice next to her; she turned her head slightly to see her Uncle Ron spreading his hand gently over her forehead, "How're you feeling?" He asked.

"Good," Lucy smiled weakly, licking her lips and looking around the room. There smiling back at her was Hermione, Hugo, Rose, Harry, Ginny, James, Al, Lily, George, Angelina, Fred Jnr, Roxanne, Bill, Victorie, Dominique and Louis.

A single tear slid from her eye as she realised that finally she felt complete, her immediate family may not be present but she had a whole lot of relatives to make up for it.

Ron wiped away the tear that had settled on her cheek and kissed her forehead, "Would you like me to explain everything that happened?"

"Yes please," Lucy croaked turning her head towards her Uncle, eager to hear how she had ended up where she was, "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in hospital," Hermione held her hand and whispered, "You're in St. Mungo's,"

"Mae-Jack used a Muggle method of explosion called a grenade which blew up the Sanctuary, lucky Charlie had paid the attendant to take Roberta and Harry further than the stables so they missed the explosion. No one was hurt except you and due to Charlie's quick thinking most of us got out unscathed, the edge of the explosion just clipped you which meant you were injured pretty badly. You came round but I think the stench of rotting flesh knocked you back out again – Mae-Jack had blown themselves up and all of their associates 'cause they knew they couldn't fight back against us, especially since you cast Sectumsempra against them,"

"Malfoy has been dismissed from his job at Hogwarts, Ron and Charlie both vouched when you returned back to England as witness of you casting the spell and they Ministry carried out an investigation because Lysander came forward and said he had been taught it by Malfoy as well, he got fired because it's a Death Eater spell," Hermione explained, as Lucy tried to take all this information in.

"The attendant returned Roberta and Harry and we all flew back to Hagrid's sanctuary where everyone met us and we took you down to St. Mungo's in London via apparating and they used a Muggle method to induce you into a coma so they could fix your broken bones," Ron continued, "All of the Mae-Jack associates from Romania are dead, but the ones in the UK are still being investigated, all new employees and visitors will be questioned and investigated until we filter out any more associates and put them in Azkaban.

"Where's Charlie?" Lucy asked.

"He is back in Romania, clearing up the wreckage of the Sanctuary and rebuilding it," Luna explained.

"Mum's going over to see him next week and I'm going to stay with Dad and Lorcan," Lysander explained, as the tip of Luna's cheeks tinged a pinkish colour.

"Have my parents been here?" Lucy asked, wanting to know if they had even cared that she was severely hurt.

"Percy stopped by on his way home from work last night to check you were alright but we haven't heard from him since," Ron replied.

"Lucy, I know it's a bit soon to be talking about it, and I know you're a little doped from the drugs still," Ginny chuckled taking her hand, "But do you want to come and live with me and Harry for a while, just until things get sorted with your Mum and Dad and until Molly starts learning to be mature,"

Lucy nodded stiffly, "Yes please,"

"Okay, treasure," Ginny nodded, "I think we should all move out, don't you guys? Lucy's got a lot to think about and a lot more rest to be had," She winked at Lucy, rising from her seat signalling the other's to go.

"Bye," she waved to everyone, sleepily, and was kissed on the head again by Ron.

"I promise you I will be back here tomorrow, I don't need to be at the Ministry while the investigations are going on but I am on call, but I promise you I will be here tomorrow morning,"

"Okay," Lucy smiled, and everyone vacated until Lysander was left standing before her looking bewildered and astonished at her state.

"Are you alright?" Lysander asked, "I'm sorry, but it's all I can think to say,"

"M'fine," Lucy smiled, patting the side of her mattress for him to sit on, "How are you?"

"Shaken," he replied honestly, "I didn't want to leave you, well, I didn't, Ron couldn't hold you on the flight home so I did," he picked up her hand and kissed it sweetly, squeezing it between his own, "I didn't leave you until we got here and I carried you all the way,"

"You're so sweet," Lucy grinned.

"I won't leave you, not if you don't want me to?" Lysander asked.

"I'll only be sleeping," Lucy replied honestly, "You may as well go and get some sleep yourself,"

Lysander smiled to himself, "Okay, love," he patted to his chest where his heart was, "Always here,"

"Always here," Lucy replicated the motion and still holding Lysander's hand; she let her eyelids fall gracefully into a deep and well deserved sleep.

**The End.**


End file.
